In power electronics assemblies, a semiconductor device may be bonded to a substrate, a cooling system, and/or the like via a bond layer, such as a solder layer, a diffusion bond layer, and the like. However, such bond layers may be noncompliant, have a low compliance, may contain complicated arrangements, and may not handle stresses, such as thermally induced stress due to coefficient of thermal expansion mismatch, sufficiently.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods that provide dry metal-to-metal contact without using a bond layer.